This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We will examine the effects of a 12-week exercise intervention and a 12-week exercise plus diet intervention on inflammation and cell adhesion in 150 patients with hypertension (blood pressure 140/90 mm Hg but 120/80 mm Hg but 140/90 mm Hg) who are currently not on anti-hypertensive medication. Prior to and following the interventions, we will assess resting and stress-induced (mental stressor and treadmill exercise testing) changes in circulating levels of CRP, IL-6, TNF-alpha, sICAM-1, sE-selectin, expression of the [unreadable]?2-integrin subunits CD11a and CD11b on leukocytes, leukocyte activation (pseudopod formation), and peripheral blood mononuclear cell (PBMC) chemotaxis.